


The Thaw

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Buffy comes to stay with Giles.





	The Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first line/last line drabble challenge for Summer of Giles 2017

There were just some things he didn’t want to know. When Buffy seemingly moved all her belongings into his home, he didn’t ask why, or for how long. He only counted his blessings she was there… with him.

 

In his quiet moments, he could pretend. Pretend she was staying. Pretend that anything salvageable between them hadn’t been sealed with the Hellmouth beneath the rubble that was Sunnydale.

 

Days turned to months and months to seasons. She offered no answers, but the awkwardness between them melted in the spring thaw. Finding her amidst the meadows, Giles finally invited her to stay.


End file.
